


The Night of Nights

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fucking, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Everything always seemed to start with Lewis Nixon in your life. At least, anything that was worthwhile.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with Lewis Nixon. Everything always seemed to start with Lewis Nixon in your life. At least, anything that was worthwhile. You’d been drinking too much, and were sitting next to him on a grimy bench. He passed you another glass of scotch, you smiled and took a sip. Lewis’ hand found its way to your thigh and he gave it a squeeze. You could stop him. If you said no, or shook your head, or stood...he would immediately stop. You knew that. There was no question in your mind. But did you want to stop him? 

Your legs parted of their own accord and Lewis moved his hand further up, still talking to Dick across the table like nothing was going on. You swallowed and gripped the edge of the table when you felt him sneaking his hand under your pants. You had to suppress a moan when his fingers found the edge of your panties. Finally, thankfully Dick stood and left. Lewis took his chance and tugged you closer, his fingers circling your clit now. 

When you bucked your hips, he laughed softly and leaned in to press a kiss to your neck. “Want to get out of here?”

You didn’t trust yourself not to moan if you opened your mouth so you merely nodded. That was enough for him, though. He helped you stand because your legs felt like jelly, and you followed him outside. As it turned out, you didn’t get far. Lewis couldn’t keep his hands to himself and soon he had you pressed back against the wall, and he was kissing you like it was the very last time he would. You moaned softly and tugged his hair, tried to get more of him. He hoisted you up and you wrapped both legs around his waist. You could feel his erection rub against you. You had done this. 

A small cough stopped your hands from unbuttoning more of his shirt. Lewis paused too, and slowly set you back down on your feet. Ron Speirs was staring at the both of you with an unreadable expression on his face. You didn’t interact as much with Speirs as you did with the others, and he seemed to prefer to keep his distance. He never went out of his way to interact with anyone. Except now. 

“Lieutenant Speirs,” Nixon said, trying not to sound like he had just been about to fuck you out there in the open. Speirs was frowning, not saying anything. Then you saw a mischievous glint in his eye. “Would you care to join us?”

In all the time you’d known him, you had never seen Ron Speirs smile that way. He locked eyes with Lewis in silence and then nodded sharply, once. Slowly things were set in motion. Lewis had his arm around your waist and he guided you inside a building, up the stairs, down the hall... You could hear Ron’s footsteps behind you but he wasn’t saying anything. Lewis opened the door and Ron locked it behind himself. The two men looked at you, and you felt your legs shake. 

Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke first. “Undress, Y/N.” 

You looked at Lewis, but he only crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at you. You swallowed, but felt too shaky to move. 

“Is there a problem, Y/N?”

“No...”

“No what?”

You looked him in the eye. “No, sir.”

“Then undress.”

Shakily, you brought your hands up to start unbuttoning your shirt. “Yes, sir.”

Whenever you slowed down, Ron prodded you gently. And little by little you had she’s all your clothes. Now you were lying on the bed, feeling shaky, looking up at Lewis Nixon and Ron Speirs. You tried to cover up your breasts but a curt word from Speirs stopped you. 

“Babygirl,” Lewis said, eyes glued to your breasts. “Spread your legs.”

You were shy, but you wanted to please him so you did as he said. 

“More,” Ron said, his eyes travelling up and down your body. “More.”

Lewis exchanged a glance with Speirs and then spoke again. “Babygirl, spread your pussy for us.“ 

You gasped, but that voice couldn’t be denied. You shyly moved your hands between your legs and spread your lips. When you looked up, Lewis was licking his lips and Ron was unbuttoning his shirt. He didn’t remove it, though, just opened a few buttons. 

“Y/N, show us how you make yourself feel good,” Ron said. 

“Yes, sir.” 

You were still feeling shy, but slowly started to rub your clit. Lewis couldn’t tear his eyes away from your fingers, Ron was smiling a little as he watched you. 

“You’re such a good girl, baby,” Lewis said. “Such a good girl for your Daddy.”

You moaned and squirmed under his gaze. “Daddy!”

“Don’t stop,” Ron said. “But don’t you dare come.”

He was using his lieutenant voice and you whined softly, closed your eyes. “Yes, sir.” You could hear clothes rustling and assumed they were undressing but even though you tried to open your eyes, you couldn’t.

“Are you close, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“How bad do you want to come?”

“Please, sir? Please?” You finally opened your eyes and the sight of two naked gods greeted you. It didn’t escape your notice that the two of them were jacking off. Jacking off to you. You were the one driving them crazy.

“No.” Speirs climbed into bed with you, his back against the headboard. He pulled you up against his chest and spread your legs further. You could feel Ron’s hardness pressing against your back. His hands were on your tits, playing with your nipples, and you were moaning, squirming. “You only come when we tell you to, baby. Understand?”

Lewis smiled and moved between your legs. He kissed each of your thighs and when he pressed his tongue flat against your clit, you cried out. Warm pleasure coursed through you and your hands moved to Lewis’ head. You tugged his hair and he pushed his tongue inside you. A sharp gasp escaped from your lips and Nixon began to suck on your clit, to twirl his tongue around it. You didn’t think it could get any better than this. 

Until you felt Ron’s fingers inside you. Nixon was still using his tongue and Ron was curling his fingers in just the right way. It was impossible not to come. 

“Please!”

“Come,” Ron said.

You shook and cried out, tugged on Lewis’ hair and felt your body clenching around Ron’s fingers. When you came back down from the high, Ron was busy marking your neck with a hickey while Lewis sucked on one of your nipples. You moaned softly and Lewis pulled back with a smile. 

“Are you ready for more, babygirl?” 

Never one to pass up an opportunity, you nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ron’s hands were rough in ways that Lewis weren’t. In general he was rougher than Lewis, but you didn’t mind. It felt good to have two pairs on hands on you, two mouths kissing your body. Lewis had helped you get on your knees on the bed and he was kissing you while Ron patted your legs and began working his tongue inside you. You moaned loudly and jumped when he sucked on your clit but Lewis just tsked once and you tried not to move again.

“On all fours,” Lewis said, and you obeyed, trying not to squirm too much. Ron was still busy eating your pussy and it was hard not to ride his face. “You’re going to open your mouth and be a good girl for Daddy, aren’t you?”

“I—“ You jumped again and moaned when Ron pushed two fingers inside you. “Yes, Daddy!” 

Lewis cupped your cheek and you locked eyes with him. This was what he liked, this was what turned him on the most when you were on your knees. Being the one in control, watching you submit to him. You slowly licked the head of his cock and he groaned, tugged your head back. 

“Babygirl, you have to ask Daddy to let you have your treat.” 

“Daddy!” Ron’s tongue was driving you insane and it was hard to focus. “Daddy, please can I... Daddy, please can I have my treat?” 

Instead of answering you, Lewis spoke to Ron. “What do you think, Lieutenant?”

When his lips left your pussy you whimpered, and moved your hips to follow him. It was unfair. You wanted more. But now Ron was kneeling on the bed behind you, squeezing your ass, kneading the flesh. 

“She’s pretty when she begs,” Speirs said, spanking your ass once. You squirmed and moaned again. 

Lewis tsked at you. “Baby, don’t interrupt, it’s rude.” 

“I’m sorry—“ You moaned loudly again when Ron began toying with your clit. 

“Baby.” Lewis shook his head. “You need to be quiet.” 

They were doing it on purpose, the bastards. Ron’s fingers were dragging the most obscene sounds from you and even though you really, really tried to be quiet, you couldn’t.

“Babygirl, I’m going to have to help you keep quiet if you can’t do it on your own. Open up.” You obediently opened your mouth and Lewis pushed his cock inside it. “That’s a good girl. Now you just suck on your treat and be quiet, babygirl.”

It was easier said than done. Ron was having the time of his life playing with your clit, trying to get you to moan and squirm. You tried to concentrate on Lewis, moved your tongue around the head of his cock, hollowed your cheeks, tried not to move... But before you knew it you were pushing back against Ron’s fingers. You didn’t think you’d come just from doing that but you were wrong. And by the time your soul came back into your body Lewis was pulling back, and Ron was... You cried out and arched your back. 

“Fuck!” 

Speirs groaned loudly and squeezed your hips as he started to move. “What do you say, Y/N?”

You had no idea what he wanted to hear but you would say anything at all if he only promised not to stop. “Thank you, sir!”

“That’s it,” Ron said, fucking you harder. “That’s it, you say thank you.”

You closed your eyes and screamed. It was hard to keep quiet and you didn’t have the willpower to try. Let them hear. Let them all hear. “Yes, yes, yes, sir! Thank you, thank you, sir!” 

You weren’t the only one enjoying having your brains fucked out by Lieutenant Speirs. Lewis was lazily moving his hand up and down his cock, and biting his lip. His eyes were glued to the spectacle before him. The more you looked at him, the more you moaned. When you felt your orgasm approach, you tried to speak, to ask for permission to come. It was impossible not to come, though. Your orgasm hit you out of nowhere and you slumped forward, eyes screwed shut. 

“Fuck!” Speirs was still fucking you like a beast, and now he was groaning loudly. It didn’t take too long for him to bite his lip and come deep inside you. 

You didn’t have the energy to move, but Lewis didn’t mind. He moved behind you and pressed his lips to your lower back. 

“There’s nothing hotter than this, babygirl. Your pussy dripping another man’s come...You do everything Daddy wants you to, don’t you? You’re such a good little girl.” When he began to push inside you, you moaned, and arched your back again, cried out Lewis’ name. “That’s it, baby. You’re so beautiful, you’re perfect for your Daddy. You love making your Daddy feel good, don’t you? That’s it, baby...” 

Lewis didn’t set a punishing pace like Ron, he liked to take his time, and he did. The pleasure mounted slowly and you began weakly to fuck yourself back against him. Lewis’ praises made you blush and squirm , and he kept kissing your back, your neck, your shoulders... You whined sharply and tightened around him but were too tired to speak.

“Oh, baby, you’re ready to come?” His breathing was laboured and Lewis tugged you closer, wrapped his arms around you. “You’re so pretty for Daddy, babygirl. You want to come? Come for Daddy, baby...”

You came with a shout, and Lewis followed right after. When you opened your eyes and felt coherent enough to speak you realised you were wrapped up in a blanket between the two men. Speirs was smoking and looking up at the ceiling, and Lewis was pressing soft kisses to your skin. You yawned and both men smiled. 

“You should sleep,” Ron said after offering you some water. 

Your eyes were already closing, but you managed a nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Goodnight, babygirl,” Lewis said with a kiss.

“Sleep well, Daddy.” It has been a good night indeed.


End file.
